Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is my continuation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, and the crew must go to the end of the world, facing many dangers, and even betrayal.For anyone who doesn't wanna wait for the next movie to come out! [JE]
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean 3

**A/N: Okay…this is my very first POTC Fanfic…pls no flames…and whenever u see a character's name it means who the story is following. Enjoy my first chappie! XD**

-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-

Barbossa stood on the steps of the rusty staircase staring down at Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Gibbs.

"How is my ship?" he repeated. Will stepped forward and spoke, "Oh…it's just at the bottom of the ocean. Nothing to worry about." Barbossa rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes I know that." Pintel spoke up, "Th…then why did you ask Cap…Captain?" Ragetti jabbed him in the stomach. "He's da Captain. He can ask whatever he wants to ask." Barbossa stepped forward, ignoring the comments. "Now then, let's find us a ship and be on our way."

Without question Pintel and Ragetti immediately filed towards the door. Will looked at Elizabeth for a moment then went out himself. Elizabeth sat on her barrel shivering. Could they really get Jack back? Was it possible? Something was held out before her face and as she looked up she realized it was Barbossa's hand. He gave one of his awkward smiles as she took his hand and stood up. When she looked back over her shoulder, She was bustling about with objects, and then she came forward and held a jar out before them. "Use this when you need it most. If not used in the darkest hour, it is wasted." Elizabeth reached out for the jar and at the same instance Barbossa grabbed hold of it. "I'll be taking that." He said, putting it under his jacket. She looked at him. "No…it is for Miss Swann." Barbossa made a face and pulled the jar out and handed it to Elizabeth. She looked at it carefully. It was a bunch of dust. She looked up to ask Her what is was, but She had vanished into her various rooms of knick-knacks once again. Barbossa took Elizabeth's hand and led her out to the small boat that the fellowship had used since the Pearl's sinking. Ragetti and Pintel and gotten in, along with Marty and Gibbs. Mr. Cotton and his parrot were untying the boat, since they had been the ones who were left to tie it in the first place. Elizabeth put the jar in her pocket, as it wasn't very big at all, and looked up. Will was looking at her with a strange emotion in his eyes. She averted her own eyes and stepped onto the boat after Barbossa. They rowed out of the swampy scene before them and out towards the sea.

-/-/-/- Davy Jones -/-/-/-

"We must go after the Kraken!" the crew, which had backed away nervously, now looked up at him. "But…it's so…so far away Captain!" one of the slimy sea creatures said. Davy jerked his head to stare eye to eye with the hand. "What's the matter, scarred?" In anger he pulled out his rifle and shot the hand, which fell over. Putting the rifle back up, Davy looked at the rest of the crew, who were standing completely still. "What are you waiting for? Get movin'!" Everyone bustled around and headed for the End of the World, they all knew where the Great Kraken lived. Davy glared around in satisfaction and walked back into his cabin.

"You had better hope you are dead Jack Sparrow. Because if you aren't, you're going to be soon enough!" He spat and sat down on his stool and began playing his organ.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean 3

**A/N: Thanx phor the reviews! I got more than I expected to actually. Enjoy! XD**

-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-

The small row boat made its way across open water. Elizabeth gazed out over the sea. Somewhere out there were the Kraken and Jack. Elizabeth had denied it all along, but she was sure now. She had growing emotions for the pirate she had tricked and betrayed. She was sure that Will must have seen her kiss that pirate, because ever since Jack went down with the ship he had looked at her differently. She thought she had figured out what that emotion in his eyes was. Jealousy. She wanted to explain everything to him, but it was impossible. How could she _not _love the brave pirate who had risked his life…her thoughts paused. He actually had used Will's life to save his own. But in some unexplainable way, she didn't blame him. He might have had the whole thing planned out from the start.

A wave made the boat tilt, throwing Elizabeth off-balance. She shifted her weight, along with a few other crew members who had been thrown. Subconsciously, she counted everyone in the boat. There was Barbossa, herself, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Cotton, his parrot, and Marty. How could the small boat hold all eight of them? Her eyes wandered towards Will's, but when she realized he was starring at her with the jealousy flashing in his eyes, she averted her own, embarrassed.

"What's the plan, Barbossa?" Ragetti asked, breaking the silence. Pintel made an annoyed face and tapped his shoulder, "That's Captain Barbossa to you." Barbossa rolled his eyes, "This be the plan, mates. We shall sail to Tortuga, take a ship, and that's that."

Mr. Gibbs spoke up, "That's it?" "Simple as that." Barbossa replied. Will stood up, trying not to rock the boat, "Even after we have the ship, how will we know where to go?" "It's the end of the world…how hard is that?" Marty said, with an expression on his face implying that Will was just overlooking the obvious. Barbossa, "No. He's right, Mr.…what ever you name is." "Marty." Marty answered. Barbossa nodded, his eyes slightly squinted, "Yes well, we might go to the wrong end. It could be the left end, the right end, the south end…the north end."

As the crew continued to debate about how to find their way, Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out an object. It was the "broken" compass. Her eyes widened and she took a breath. As she flipped the compass open, she whispered, just barely audible, "With all my heart…" She starred at the compass and it began spinning around. Barbossa stopped talking and looked at the compass. "Is that…Jack's compass?" When Elizabeth nodded realization flashed through his eyes. He looked back at the crew, at Will, then back at her. Elizabeth continued to look at the compass, almost mesmerized. Finally it stopped spinning and pointed towards the right of them. Barbossa looked off in that direction. "Jack is that way." He stated. Elizabeth looked up and realized he knew the compass's secret. So now he knew about her as well. Will looked confused and looked from Barbossa to Elizabeth. "That compass is broken. Besides, it would point towards the north is it weren't. We're going south…if it is pointing to the right; it's pointing to the left of us." After a minute Barbossa put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Jack was right…you make no sense at all." Gibbs looked up, "Actually that's what he said about me." Barbossa looked at Gibbs warningly then back at Will. "The compass points at-" Elizabeth stood up and cut him off, "At Jack! It always points at Jack. Because…he had it specially made so that its magnetism always looks for…his rings…on his fingers."

Barbossa let go of Will's shoulder and walked over to Elizabeth. "Really? I always thought…" Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth and smiled. "Yes…um…well…" she couldn't think of what to say. Will seemed preoccupied and instead of listening slumped over. Elizabeth sighed, took her hand off Barbossa's mouth, and sat back down. Barbossa also sat down and gave her a funny look. He glanced at Will, who was moving towards the end of the boat, then back at her. "You haven't told him." He said, in a low voice. Jack, the Monkey, screeched and leapt off his shoulder and reached out over the railing. Elizabeth looked at Barbossa straight in the eyes for a few minutes before finally letting her head hang down. "No. But I think he…found out…sorta." Barbossa patted her on the back and moved away.

**Later**

It was dark when the lights of Tortuga finally came into view. Elizabeth had been trying to sleep, but her conscious wouldn't let her. She had probably killed the pirate she loved.

"Stop here." Barbossa ordered. Mr. Cotton stopped rowing as well as Marty. Barbossa stood up and centered himself in the middle of the boat. "See that ship over there?" Everyone turned their heads to see a huge ship tied up to the dock of Tortuga's shore. It was beautiful, and by the look of it, fast. Along the side it read WAVE RACER. Barbossa continued as everyone turned back towards him, "We will swim out to that ship, climb up the decks, slit anyone's throat that is on-board, and sail away. Marty, you will stay in the water, and while we are taking over you will be cutting the ropes that anchor the ship to the dock." Marty nodded along with everyone else, then Barbossa looked out over the water. "Get movin'."

Elizabeth dove into the water, which was fairly cold, but tolerable. She rose to the surface to take a deep breath, then went under again. It felt like forever before she hit her head on the side of the ship. She surfaced and used her hands to search for a rope that would be thrown over the side of the boat. She found a loose one and started shimmying up. She held a dagger between her teeth, though she intended to let the crew take care of slitting everyone's throats. She climbed over the railings just as Gibbs and Mr. Cotton appeared on the opposite side of the ship. She looked around to see Barbossa standing where the wheel was, and Ragetti and Pintel were climbing onto the front of the ship. In the water she could hear a rope snap and assumed it was Marty, cutting all the ropes. When she looked back onto the ship all pf the crew had been creeping around, and a few lifeless bodies lay on the ground. Elizabeth wasn't surprised at the pirates' swiftness, she had grown accustomed to that. She herself moved along the shadows and towards the captain's cabin. Barbossa suddenly walked through the doorway, dragging a body behind him. All of the crew seemed to be gathering in the middle of the deck. Elizabeth followed Barbossa and stopped. "Where's Mr. Turner?" Barbossa asked quietly. Gibbs pointed to a door leading under deck and towards the rum cellar. "There was a noises coming from down there." Pintel explained. Barbossa nodded and flung the captain's body overboard, and the crew members copied with the people they had killed. Will showed up on-deck and flung a body overboard. Elizabeth turned and saw Marty climbing up from below, using a rope which he cut once on deck. He made a signal with his hands and The ship started swinging around. Elizabeth turned yet again and saw Barbossa steering them out towards sea. Elizabeth pulled out the compass and opened it. It spun around and when it stopped it was pointing in the direction they were headed. When she looked up she saw Barbossa looking down at her. She nodded to say that they were headed the right way and then looked back at the dock. There wasn't a single person who had noticed that WAVE RACER was sailing away. She smiled to herself then wandered down under the deck to find a bed for the night, or what was left of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean 3

**A/N: Thanx phor the reviews! I love everyone's support! This will be a chappie to show you all how Jack's been holding up. Enjoy! XD**

-/-/-/- Jack -/-/-/-

After being swallowed whole with a sword sticking straight up, Jack had merely scratched the top of the Kraken's mouth. Strangely there was some sort of light source inside the creature's huge mouth, and as he hung onto the beast's teeth, Jack wondered why he was not simply swallowed whole. Perhaps the Kraken thought he had Davy Jones' heart after all, and served his master(?) loyally. Jack decided that must be the reason, but in the meanwhile he needed to get out of the Kraken's mouth, after all, it was very smelly and trashed with skeletons. Jack discovered the light source was actually a burning hand lamp that had not been destroyed when chomped up. Jack looked down to the creature's tongue, relaxed and in no swallowing position, so he let go of the teeth and fell onto the tongue, rolled over, and prepared to leap back up for the teeth just incase the Kraken tried swallowing. The Kraken's eyes suddenly seemed to be fading through its skin and into the mouth. Jack made one of famous confused/puzzled faces. The two eyes blinked and then faded away through the skin again. A small hole appeared in between two of its teeth. Jack strode towards the opening and knocked on the tooth as if it were a door. Then he stuck his hand through the opening, but all he felt was cool water swarming past as the Kraken propelled itself along no obvious route. Suddenly something wet and slimy skinned past Jack's hand and he grabbed hold, pulling it into the mouth. It was a rather big fish with rainbow scales, gasping for breath. Jack smiled, "Here Beastie! I got you a present!" He held the fish into the air of the mouth and waited for the eyes to appear, but they never did. "Oh fine!" he shouted and threw the fish down the Kraken's throat. It seemed to be choking for a moment but then swallowed. Jack walked over to the skeleton that the hand lamp had been positioned beside and slumped down miserably. Then he noticed that the skeleton's detached hand was grasping a glass bottle, but the word printed onto it was unreadable because of molds that grew inside the moist mouth. Jack stuck his tongue out, nearly disgusted, but then grinned. He shrugged at the mold and picked up the bottle, and held it to his lips. To his disappointment he grimaced and flung the bottle away where it hit the side of the Kraken's mouth, though it made no move to sign it even noticed. Jack looked up at the top of the Kraken's mouth, "Why…_why _is the rum always gone?"

-/-/-/- Davy Jones -/-/-/-

"Come on you bunch of brutes! I know ya can do better than this!" Davy Jones yelled as he came out on deck from his cabin. All the members turned to look at him as if they had no idea what he was talking about. "What's the meaning of this…this stalling?" The members glanced at eachother blankly then Bootstrap walked forward. Davy Jones glared coldly down at the disfigured beast of a man. "And what have ye to say for yer self?" Bootstrap opened his mouth, but paused, as if rethinking his words. Then a look of anger overtook his eyes. "We are working as fast as possible. You have no right to come out here and tell us were stalling when working our…tentacles…and such off, and your just sitting in your cabin playing music!" Everyone gasped at the amazing 'speech'.

Davy Jones eye brows furrowed in anger and he reached out to grab Bootstrap's collar. "_You _have no right to talk to your Captain in that manner." Before Bootstrap could reply Jones turned around dragging him along, and threw him onto the slimy flooring planks of the Flying Dutchman. At a signal with his fingers, two of the crew members stepped forward and grabbed hold of Bootstrap's arms, seizing him. Davy Jones looked at all the crew members that were pushing the wheel which kept the boat going, and also the very same ones that had to push twice as hard to open the Kraken's gates. He grinned and told them to stop, then picked one of them randomly. "You, sir, have served your time. Back to the decks with ye!" The hand looked amazed and ran towards the surrounding members hooting with glee. Jones grinned and gave the two hands seizing Bootstrap another signal. They walked forward, with Bootstrap, and put him in the now free hand's place and chained him in position. Jones turned back to the crew. "Let this be a warning to the lot of you. No back sassing the Captain!" All the members nodded fiercely, knowing their Captain was not in a particularly good mood at the moment. Jones stood still starring at them all for a few minutes, but they just stood there, starring right back at him. A frown appeared on his face. "Well _what _are you waiting for? Back to work!" They all looked surprised that they were dumb enough to not go back to work. Jones grabbed a whip and slashed it through the air. All of the crew had vanished into working places and such. Jones grinned, put the whip on his belt strap, and walked back into his cabin.

-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-

Elizabeth hardly got a wink of sleep during that night. All she could do was think about Jack. He was probably crushed into bite size pieces by now. And to top it all off, it was her fault. No. No, she told herself. Jack had a debt to pay with Davy Jones. It wasn't my fault. But deep inside she truly believed it was. She sighed and rolled over in her bed, which was actually a hammock. She looked around the small room. It was full of swinging hammocks, which were empty. All of the crew must have already gotten up. How could she not have heard them if she was awake throughout the night though? She decided she was so involved with her thoughts she hadn't even paid attention. Slowly she turned over a again and smiled. There, on the rather clean flooring, was a half-full bottle of rum. If Jack were here she would get up, grab the bottle, and take it to him. But as she continued to gaze at the bottle, her smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Rum only reminded her of him. Frustrated, she slapped her forehead. She had to stop sulking and feeling guilty. That would not help to save Jack at all. Then she realized that really, she was the only one who could save Jack. Or maybe she was the only one who could find him. The compass showed her where to go. Yes Barbossa knew the waters, but he didn't know exactly where Jack was. And truly neither did Elizabeth, but she could find out if she tried. She swung over the hammock and landed on her feet. She was still in her previous day's clothing. Normally it would look wrong to wear clothing over again, but she knew that pirates paid no heed to how they dressed. Will would notice though, she thought. She shrugged the thought away. Who cared what he noticed or thought? Well, she did…just not nearly like she used to.

She walked up the small cabin's stairs and onto the deck. Plenty of commotion was going on while she had been lying alone and sulking. Marty and Mr. Cotton were swabbing the deck, even though it made no sense to do so because Elizabeth had always been sure Pirates cared naught about personal hygiene. She continued to look around and saw that, Gibbs and Will were busy fiddling with ropes attached to the mast or something, and Pintel and Ragetti were busy debating over a mop beside the Captain's Cabin. Elizabeth looked towards the wheel, where Barbossa was steering the ship. He caught sight of her gaze and beckoned for her to come up to him. Elizabeth sighed and found the stairs and walked up them. Up on the higher deck she could see everything perfectly. The view of the sea was spectacular, even though when she gazed out at it, all Elizabeth could see were Krakens jumping and down through the waters. One of them starred at her and seemed to be saying, "Your fault…" then it hauled something towards her. She squinted and realized that what was flying towards her was Jack's Pirate hat.

"Ms. Turner…?" Barbossa's voice shook her out of her reverie. She looked at him uncertainly. "It's Ms. Swann actually." Barbossa nodded as if he expected her to say something like that. "Anyways…are we headed the right way?" Elizabeth cringed at the question. She hated it that Barbossa of all people had to be the one to find out about her newly found love. Although she did recall that Commodore Norrington was the one who had pointed it out to her in the first place. The way he had seemed much more romantic than the situation really was to her. Shoving away her useless memories, Elizabeth pulled out the compass and opened it up. She watched it spin round and round until it stopped and was pointing more of the North West now. Barbossa looked at the readings and shifted the ship's course to match it. Then he looked back at Elizabeth as she closed the compass and put it away. "How's bout you go and help…clean something?" Elizabeth turned to face him with a insulted look on her face. Then she grinned and said, "Yes. That is a nice idea. I'll go and clean your room." As she turned to walk down the stairs she heard Barbossa sigh irritably. She could just imagine him rolling his eyes as she walked down the stairs and towards his cabin. She would make it so clean that his eyes popped out. She had learned from experience that Mr. Barbossa absolutely hated a clean room. She smiled as she stepped into the room and began picking up things which had been strewn around his floor clumsily. The work wasn't pleasant, but it kept her mind off of Jack for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean 3

**A/N: Thanx phor the reviews! Okay I'm going to Washington D.C. so this will be my last chapter until either Monday night or sometime Tuesday. Enjoy! XD**

-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-

Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She had just finished with Barbossa's room, which had been horridly unkempt. Elizabeth looked around and admired her work. The room was spotless, before books, papers, feathered hats, gold coins, and broken rum bottles had been scattered across the flooring. Elizabeth wondered how Barbossa managed to make a room so messy when had only been in it one night. "Pirates must be very lazy." She commented out loud. She heard a cough behind her and turned to see Barbossa in the doorway, awestruck. His jaw hung down so far Elizabeth was sure it would reach the planks. She couldn't help but let a small giggles escape her as she looked at the all but horrified Captain.

"What have ye done to it?" Barbossa cried, stepping in, jaw still dropped. Elizabeth replied smugly, "I cleaned something up. Do you know how dirty this place was before? It was a pigsty!" Barbossa jerked his head towards her, "I KNOW!" Elizabeth couldn't stifle an outburst of laughter. Her thoughts wandered as soon as she found herself on the made bed. _Oh, I hope Jack's not this bad…_she thought. The sound of a book plundering to the floor and pages being ruffled interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts. She looked over to see Barbossa pulled random books and notes off of shelves and throwing them all over the floor. "Stop, stop! I just cleaned that you know!" She stood up and grabbed Barbossa's shoulders and pulled him away from the shelves. She let go hurriedly and started picking up the books and notes. "At least wait until I'm asleep to do that again." Barbossa grumbled and walked towards his made up bed. "I'll settle if I can do this." Elizabeth waited and watched as Barbossa grabbed the sheets, flung them back and ruffled wrinkles into the remaining sheet. "But now it makes the rest look like useless energy wasted on an useless task!" she complained. Barbossa grinned, "It _was _useless energy wasted on yer useless task!" Satisfied he made his way to the door and walked out. Elizabeth stared at the bed and heard Barbossa's foot steps as he walked up the stairs. After a minute she sighed, threw her hands up, and walked out muttering, "Pirates…"

Once outside Elizabeth looked up at the sky, which was dark blue. "Storm's brewing." She heard Pintel say. Ragetti punched him in the stomach lightly, "She 'nows dat! Don't treat 'er the way people treat yeself!" Elizabeth smiled, "It's alright, Pintel." Then she walked off and leaned over the railing to gaze out at the sea. She tried to keep her mind off of pirates, krakens, a certain captain who loved rum…As she fiddled with a piece of string that she had picked up in Barbossa's room, she couldn't keep her thoughts away from the pirate whom she wanted, _needed_, to see. A hand was placed on her right shoulder. Elizabeth longed for it to be Jack's hand, but knew it was not. She turned her head, already knowing who it would be. Will looked into her eyes in a concerned manner. Elizabeth let her lips part, as if to speak, but no words came out. She gave up and looked back out at the sea again. She didn't want to explain things to Will, and she never would. But as she lingered on about it she realized she wouldn't want anyone else to do it for her, not even Jack. _Heck, never Jack_. When she did not speak Will decided to talk.

"You seem…different, preoccupied, lately." Elizabeth decided to make him work to get her to explain everything fully. "Maybe that's because I _am._"

Will sighed, but was obviously not going to give up quite so easily. "What's bothering you, Elizabeth? Everyone seems to know something I don't…" Elizabeth held in a gasp. Was it that obvious to everyone on board? Perhaps they all knew the compass's secret but Will…it was quite possible. Will tried again, "Please, tell me what's wrong…" Still Elizabeth didn't want to give it away to him. Will was smart, and if she just gave him a hint, he would figure it out. She decided she'd much rather give a hint than the actual answer. She turned to face him and gave a weak smile.

"I've just been worried a bit about…Jack. I mean, he's in a Kraken's belly, he could be dead, or alive…we don't know." Will did not smile, but he did not frown either. Elizabeth knew he was pondering the situation over once more. How many times he must have been through the routine of seeing her so depressed, wondering what was wrong, and trying to figure it out. Both at once, she wanted to tell him and she didn't.

"He's probably fine…" he said after a slight pause. Elizabeth felt anger boiling. "Probably? How can you say that? We have no idea what-so-ever where in the world, besides the end, where he or that Kraken is!" Will gazed at her, and she could tell the puzzle was slowly unraveling before him. A few more questions and he would have it, if not yet.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, why do you care if the man who traded my own life for his, is dead or alive?" Elizabeth knew she had to be more tricky now…if she wasn't she would completely give it away. "You know as well as I do that he is a great Captain…" _Weak! _She shouted inside her mind. Will took his hand off her shoulder and leaned over the rail as well.

"Elizabeth, please tell me if I am incorrect, but…I've come to the conclusion that, you have feelings you shouldn't for that…Pirate." Elizabeth looked at his eyes and he her. In that instant both knew what her answer would be. As Will gazed into her eyes he could tell that the spark that always glowed when she looked at him was gone. "Will…I'm not sorry…" Elizabeth managed. Will replied simply, "No…I suppose you're not." Then he patted her shoulder and walked off. But then he stopped and turned back towards her. She turned around to meet his questioning gaze. "Why?" was the question he layed before her. So many answers came to mind at once, but only one seemed nearly right. "The main reason? Well, it all started with one emotion, not attraction." She couldn't help but grin, "Curiosity." Elizabeth was utterly surprised at how well Will was taking all this, but she supposed he knew all along, and had just come to question her praying he was wrong.

"Then why…when you were…kissing him…did you chain him to the Pearl?" Will asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't even known that he had seen that kiss! She had been sure it was just her and Jack, and Mr. Gibbs who wasn't paying attention, but climbing over the edge of the Pearl. Will took notice of her shock calmly; of course he knew that she hadn't known.

"Oh Will…you know perfectly well that the Kraken would have followed and tracked us forever if it did not get what it wanted…" Elizabeth felt aches welling up inside her, aches of guilt and sorrow. Pure resentment had taken its place in her mind. Will nodded, "When I saw your kiss…I knew it." Elizabeth nodded. Oh it had been so much more than just a way to trap Jack! So much more…and she was sure Jack knew that as well, why else would he marvel in it and let it happen? Elizabeth realized that was when he took his own reason of curiosity. He let it happen because he knew it was right! He had wanted to be a good person and that was his chance. Not caring, she heard Will walking away once more, and turned back to face the sea. She thought about it some more and also decided that not only was he being a good person, and had wanted her…those two reasons mixed into a compound gave him the chance to let her do what she did.

"Mr. Sparrow…" Elizabeth started, still gazing out at the sea. She let her mouth stay open as cool air swept in and out of it. The sun was setting, making the evening seem so peaceful and beautiful. The colors of orange, pink, and violet danced across Elizabeth's face as she finished her statement, "…you really are a good man." She knew it was true with all her heart. And deep inside her heart, she knew he was alive. Just the way it kept beating in a pattern that seemed relaxed had been telling her all along. Before she could lose herself in joy she reminded herself, _Just because he's still alive now…doesn't mean he can't be killed._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back from my trip a little early! Yep, so now you all get a chappie earlier than u expected as a present. By the way I had lots of fun in Washington! Oh, and I realized I haven't been using a disclaimer so here it is before I get sued or something…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters or the movies, but man if I did…Ahem…I do however own this storyline and the plot. Please no copying!**

Pirates of the Caribbean 3

-/-/-/- Jack -/-/-/-

Jack blinked open his eyes to find he was still in the Kraken's moist, dark mouth. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright Beastie I've had enough!" He pulled out his rifle and held up to the roof of the mouth and grinned, "I don't know why I didn't do this when the rum was gone." Still grinning he pulled the trigger and the bullet plunged towards the roof and went straight through. Jack quickly prepared for a disaster, but the Kraken only screeched in pain as a thin trickle of blood flowed out. Jack titled his neck until it popped and then straightened, "Just like that Monkey…but it still makes me feel better."

Almost as if in answer the rushing sound of water soaring past ceased and Jack was thrown off-balance; he fell onto the tongue which jerked in surprise and he was thrown up towards the mouth's roof. Arms flailing he slammed into the mouth and fell back down. But this time the tongue wasn't surprised and Jack had time to stand up. He held up his arms to find that they along with his back had slimy gunk all over them. He sighed and started wiping it. The Kraken's eyes appeared inside the mouth and blinked a few times, then faded away and suddenly light streamed into the mouth. Blinded, Jack held his left arm in front of his eyes, grimacing. "Bout time, Beastie." He stated and walked forward as the mouth was opening up. Jack was surprised that they were on land, rather ice.

He looked at the Kraken and then back at the icy world before him. There were burgs and glaciers everywhere, and that's when the windy chills took effect on the slime-covered pirate. He shivered and turned to run back towards the Kraken's warm mouth only to find bubbling water where it had just been. "Oh yes, let's make Jack die slowly!" he shouted. He turned around to search for a cave of some sorts but was face-to-face with a black person in animal skins. "Ah…hello. Any chance of a city being close?" The woman, or maybe it was a man, didn't reply. Jack smiled but let it fade and tried again, "Perhaps—" the person held up a spear to Jack's throat. "Pirates just don't know when to shut up." An evil grin contorted across his face, "I do think Jones will be happy with you."

Jack held up his hands but did not give up, "Say, you look like a bartering type. I could give you this nice…" he looked around and picked up a clump, "…piece of ice. You like ice? Of course you do!" The man, for it was obvious that it was not a woman by the deepness of his voice, shook his head slowly, "Quiet fool." He flicked his head and then more people dressed like him poured around, pointing spears close to Jack's throat. He gulped, "Oh…how pleasant…more sharp things to poke inside my neck. Hmm, how bout once you kill me you all just dig in and eat my innards?" Their leader, who was the first man Jack had met, looked disgusted. "What, do you think we are Savages?" Jack grinned again, "Uh…yeah."

-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-

Elizabeth felt a little better the following day after telling Will about Jack. But nothing would ever make her sense of dread about his fate dissipate. Throughout the hours wearing on, Elizabeth could tell Will was more troubled than he had appeared the previous evening. More than once she had wanted to make him feel a little better, but she decided just seeing her and knowing she had changed probably hurt him enough without her talking to him as if they were only friends, which in this case, they actually were only friends now.

So when Ragetti called out a warning mid-day Elizabeth was slightly relieved to be able to focus on something besides hurting Will, and missing Jack every aching minute of the day. "Captain, the Closing Walls 'are ahead!" Ragetti's raspy voice called out. Barbossa marched out of his cabin and towards the rail, where he leaned over and grimaced. "How could you not see them earlier?" Elizabeth also leaned over the railing and looked out at the sea. Huge rocks jutted up out of the water. They looked awkward being the only two long rectangular pieces of rock that stood alone. Her first relaxed gaze grew into a frown as she realized the path in-between the two rocks was very narrow and long. She understood Barbossa's anger that they had not seen them sooner.

"I'm sorry Captain, but there was mist everywhere before!" Ragetti said, bowing his head apologetically. Barbossa grimaced and beckoned him to be off, "Go on, and alert the others, this'll take work!" Elizabeth tapped his shoulder and he turned towards her looking annoyed. "What?" he growled. Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "What are the Closing Walls?" she asked. Barbossa looked dismayed and pointed out towards the two rocks, "That is _the _Closing Wall!" "Well, what's so bad about it?" she asked. Barbossa could only grin, "You'll see soon enough."

With that said he strolled off towards the Captain's Wheel just as the other crew members showed up on deck. After a few minutes of bustling about Will walked towards her with a rope in hand, "Elizabeth, tie this 'round your waist." Understanding Elizabeth grabbed the rope and quickly secured it around her slim figure; she noticed the other members had done so as well. Will nodded in satisfaction and walked away. Elizabeth leaned back over the rail again and gawked; the Wall was much closer now, and it was very slowly creeping closer together. In the water she could see swirling waters and grimaced. Mr. Gibbs surprised her by standing beside her and saying, "They say that there are mermaids in there." Elizabeth was immediately curious. "Really?" Gibbs nodded, "We had better hope they aren't though." Elizabeth seemed confused, "Why?" Gibbs gaped and after a pause replied, "They'll weave the spells on us…they use their charm to put Pirates in a daze so that the ship is left un-attended to and crashes. There are many jutting up rocks once you're in-between the Large Two."

Still transfixed in the story, Gibbs hobbled away, leaving Elizabeth to wonder on about Mermaids.

"Hold on!" Barbossa shouted above the sound of the whirling water. Elizabeth grasped the railing as the ship sailed on and into the whirl pool. Instantly it was tossed aside, but Barbossa managed to steer it away from the side of the Wall. They had made it in. Elizabeth, taking deep breaths nervously, looked around. It was dark and damp, molds were everywhere. There was a horrid stench that made her nose tickle and when she scratched it wouldn't go away. Then there was a high pitched sound that seemed to take the pirates' minds away from their trouble. But it had absolutely no effect on Elizabeth. She looked around to see everyone, except Barbossa, slipping down, forgetting about their danger. Elizabeth started to panic as the sound got louder and the water became more furious and swift. Rocks were more plentiful as the ship was thrown along, and all the while the Wall was moving closer and closer together.

Elizabeth grunted and started for the wheel of the ship, where Barbossa hadn't been able to resist the sound's charm any longer. When Elizabeth reached the wheel he was on the floor, his eyes closed and a smile was etched onto his normally serious and mischievous face. Elizabeth shook her head disapprovingly and grabbed the wheel. Although she had no idea what she was doing, she had to try. She turned the wheel violently to the right and the ship twisted in the water and jammed into the rock wall on the right. Elizabeth gasped, "Oops…" and turned the wheel back to the left and kept struggling until it was straightened out again. But now she had a different problem, the sound was very close and when she looked out at the water, Elizabeth could see a tail-fin diving under. "Mermaids…" she said under her breath. Not knowing what else to do, she knelt over and picked Barbossa's rifle out of his pocket and held it up. She waited until another Mermaid surfaced to sing and fired. The shot hit the fish square on the head and it fell over, the signing stopped temporarily. Elizabeth sighed, relieved, and reached back towards the wheel, but suddenly a wet hand grasped her arm, pulling her backwards. She turned, trying to pull away, to be staring at a Mermaid. "Let go!" she shouted yanking at her arm furiously. The Mermaid let out a screeching sound and a few other Mermaids jumped out of the water and grabbed hold of Elizabeth's arms. But their song had ceased all along. The crew members started to wake up, as the ship was tossed along. Will blinked and then heard Elizabeth shouting, and was wide awake. He jerked up and ran towards her to see three Mermaids yanking and pulling at her. "Elizabeth!" he shouted.

Elizabeth saw Will and tried to reach out for his hand, but the Mermaids managed to get her off-balance and she tumbled over the side of the ship and into the swishing water with the Mermaids.

She surfaced and took in a gasping breath, "Will!" the Mermaids had disappeared. Will was about to jump in after Elizabeth when Barbossa held up a hand, "No! The Mermaids will get you; the rope!" Will remembered the rope that Elizabeth tied around her waist. "Of course!" he reached for it and started pulling, but the current was making it very difficult. Barbossa grabbed hold of it and together they pulled. Meanwhile the end of the Wall was getting near and the crew could see sun light. The light hurt the Mermaids' eyes and they disappeared back into the middle of the Wall's in-between water's depths.

Will and Barbossa finally hauled Elizabeth over the railing. Elizabeth fell over in exhaustion and started gasping for breath. Will bent over her and laid his hand on her chest. Barbossa eyes him warningly but watched. After a moment Will removed his hand and looked at Elizabeth's eyes, which were closed. "She's going to be out for a while. The shock has taken a toll on her brain. The stress-" Barbossa sighed, "Yes, yes. Mr. Turner, see to it that she is taken under-deck and put to bed." Will frowned and stood up. He was about to speak when Gibbs shouted, "We're out!" Just then he noticed that sunlight was all around and the darkness of the Wall and the Wall itself was far behind. He returned his attention to Barbossa. "What if she gets fever?" Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Just put her to bed!" He turned towards the wheel, obviously the conversation was over. Will sighed and picked Elizabeth up, cradling her in his arms. Her breathing had returned to normal, but he had been right. She was unconscious now. He longed to kiss her, but he took her down to her hammock and gently laid her down. As he walked out, he started to wonder exactly what she loved about Jack Sparrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, another chappie! Enjoy before I get caught up in school work…which most likely will happen soon. And if school doesn't keep me busy soccer will. So like I said, enjoy while you can!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. I own the plot but none of the characters except the weird tribe people who, in the last chappie, found Mr. Sparrow.**

-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-

Elizabeth blinked her eyes and groaned. She felt as hot as she could possibly be and had a striking pain in her side. As she started to sit up she realized she was under-deck and on his hammock. An excruciating pain made her sink back on her back so that she was again laying in the hammock. _Why am I here? What happened? Why do I hurt so badly? _Slowly short visions of what had happened came back to her. There had been Mermaids, a loud ear-splitting sound, lots of water, and Will had been close to her.

The sound of boots stepping on wood interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts. She turned her head to look at the stairs leading up on deck to see Will walking down. He wore a grim expression that was serious and worried. His hair looked messier than usual and his eyes were slightly blood-shot. When his eyes met her own most of the tension in his expression vanished. "Elizabeth, you're awake!" Elizabeth forced a smile; for some reason she had hoped it would be Jack coming down to her, by some odd miracle. Will rushed to her side and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Elizabeth grimaced and replied, "Really hot, and I have aching pains in my side." Will's smile faded quickly. "You probably have an infection. You had a bad scratch on your side, from being flung over the wooden railing so quickly I believe."

"An infection? Then I need a doctor!" Elizabeth could almost hear death calling her name. Having an infection out on open sea was very risky and almost always guaranteed you to perish. Will put his hand on her own, trying to comfort her though with no success. There was only one thing that could comfort Elizabeth for the time being. "There is no port, or even land, in range for miles and miles. There is nothing we can do, except hope that you will get better on your own."

Elizabeth suddenly felt faint and weak. One of Jack's tricks came to her mind. "Will…what do you…want most in the world?" She had trouble talking she was so weak. Will made a puzzled expression. "Well, you of course." Elizabeth faintly smiled, "And we both know that I am going to die without something." Will's hopeful look faded away. "Some_one _rather than some_thing._" Elizabeth could only nod in return. "But you do want me to live, more than…anything in the world…?" Will smiled and nodded. Elizabeth slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out Jack's compass. "Only Jack can save me now. And…if you want me to…live…then you must…find him." Will took the compass from her hands and looked at it. "Jack's compass always points at him, so you said, so why are you telling me all this?" Elizabeth sighed. "No Will, his compass points at…what you desire…most in the world. Watch…" She took the compass back from him and opened it up so that it started spinning. When it stopped it pointed towards their left. "I do desire Jack more than anything…else in the…world. So when I…hold the compass…it points at him." Will shifted uncomfortably and took the compass. It spun one circle but ended up pointing in the same direction. Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel sleep claiming her and she needed to give in. She felt Will's hand move away from her own, and knew he had hoped she was only thinking that she loved Jack when she told him. The compass had confirmed it for him though.

-/-/-/- Will -/-/-/-

Will watched Elizabeth fall into a deep slumber with growing jealousy. How could she really love a pirate, especially the one who had bartered with his own soul? The thought of Jack holding Elizabeth in his arms sickened the young man. Will looked at Elizabeth once more, longingly, and stood up, to walk up on deck. So much activity was going on he felt flustered. But he found Barbossa's figure standing behind the ship's wheel and walked towards him. Barbossa saw him coming and hastily smiled. Will tipped his head and said, "Jack is that way." He pointed towards the left. Barbossa gave a disgusted look, "I didn't know you were that way." Will rolled his eyes. "I'm not. Elizabeth is dying of infection, and I know the only thing that can save her is Jack. So that's what I want. Jack is that way." His arm was still extended towards the left. Barbossa glanced that way and nodded, turning the wheel slightly so that the ship turned. Will sighed and put the compass up before returning to his chores.

-/-/-/- Jack -/-/-/-

"Oh bugger…" Jack quickly ducked, avoiding all the spears, and looked for an opening in the legs of the tribe, he assumed they were a tribe, and took off. "Hmm…this seems vaguely like de-ja vu." He said as the people went running after him. He dodged an ice bridge that was very low lying, but slipped as he was thrown off balance on ice. The tribe people easily halted around him, pointing their spears again. The Chief grumbled, "None of that now." Three of the men grabbed Jack's arms and started dragging him behind the rest of the tribe as the Chief led them along a path. As Jack looked closer he could see that an ice trail had been made with spear tips, it appeared. As he was dragged along he began trembling violently. The tribe was dressed in warm skins for clothing while he only had his thing cloth shirt and pants, which were wet from being inside a damp mouth for at least two-days. He suddenly realized how hungry he was as well, and thirsty. "You guys wouldn't happen to have any rum by chance?" he asked. The three men dragging him looked coldly at him and shook their heads. Jack sighed and hung his head. What had been degraded to? A prisoner.

After being dragged for quite a while he could see an ice cave come into view. He squinted and heard cries of pain and torment. He grimaced and knew he didn't ever want to see the inside of that cave. He looked around, trying to find a distraction, but found nothing he could use. So instead he just said, "Look!" he already felt the pressure of the three men's grip loosen. "What?" one of them shouted. Jack thought quickly, "That prisoner is escaping!" the three men starred at him unaffected. "And no one saw it! If you three go and get him, you'll get credit for it!" Their faces lit up and they were off. Jack made a face. He had been sure that they wouldn't fall for as lame of a distraction as that. But he took the opportunity never the less. He looked around and saw a crack in the ice, just big enough for him to squeeze into. No one even noticed him dash towards it and he was squeezed close together as he inched into the crack. Suddenly the crack grew wider and wider until it opened up into a small dome. An icy ceiling was above and the floor was a think layer of ice as well. There was a hole in the ice where a seal, no doubt, would come up through for air. Jack looked around and broke off a piece of ice from the wall. He touched the tip of it to find it very sharp. He could use it to kill the seal when it came up. But first he needed to block the entrance of the dome up so that none of the tribe people would find him.

It took him a while but he managed to put ice in the crack, enough so that you could only open it up again from the inside. As he sat down to wait for the arrival of the seal, his thoughts wandered. Now was really his first chance to actually think about things since the Kraken swallowed him. His thoughts rested on one subject and stayed there. Elizabeth. Jack was slightly surprised at how much he missed her feminine company. He reached into his pocket and grinned at what he was holding. It was an exact copy of his compass. It was actually his decoy compass. It worked just as well as the one he had given to Elizabeth. He remembered all the times he had opened it to find it pointing straight towards her, and couldn't help but wonder if her compass ever pointed to him. Once he had seen it point to him, but it was only a slight glimpse and he hadn't been sure. He had always imagined her loving him, but nothing but their kiss could have proven she did have feelings for him. There had been a spark of passion in that kiss, and Jack didn't want it to go away. He was only proud of Elizabeth for taking advantage of the kiss by locking him up. "Pirate." He had said. Yes, it was true. Every day he had spent around her, she became more and more like a pirate herself. He couldn't help but smile as his thoughts continued on and on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sry for the long wait, but like I said…school calls away most of my time. You guys are lucky because I have nothing to do this weekend. Next weekend I have a soccer Jamboree, so your only hopes for a chappie are during the week, but mainly Wednesday…still, chances are slim. **

**Disclaimer: Okay okay okay! I don't own anything/one, except my tribe of ice dorks. But if I owned Mr. Sparrow….well…never mind. XD**

**-/-/-/- **Will** -/-/-/-**

Will spent most of his time sitting at Elizabeth's bedside, or hammock-side. His thoughts were either that of jealousy or lost hope. Elizabeth hadn't woken again since she had given him the compass, and for some reason he thought she never would. Everyday her infection got worse and worse. She had a constant fever that almost reached 105 once. Normally it was around 102.7 or 103.4. Will didn't think even Jack could save her now. _It's too late…_were the thoughts that ran through his mind over and over again.

One day Will actually came up on deck and leaned over the railing. He watched the rays of light shimmer across the rolling waves as they passed. It was a beautiful sight that made him feel a lot better inside. He hadn't seen the sky or the water in days because of all the time spent watching Elizabeth. Will stared out at the ocean and fell into a reverie. He remembered the day he had first met Elizabeth. She had been a young girl of only 13 or 14 years. He had felt something even then when he saw her, and he had been sure she had felt it too. But he had been wrong. He gave himself so much false hope throughout the years. Of course Elizabeth could never really love him; he was a blacksmith after all! But he had always considered a loyal blacksmith more loveable than an outlaw pirate.

"Mr. Turner…" Will turned around to see Gibbs throwing a sympathetic look his way. Will noticed his outstretched hand with a cool, wet rag in its grasp. Will took the rag and smiled thankfully. "I'm not sure this will help much though." Gibbs shrugged and gave him a pat on the back. "It'll help some." Will gave another smile of gratitude and headed towards Elizabeth's hammock with the rag in hand. He walked down the steps and saw her, still asleep, with her hand hanging over the edge of the hammock. He strolled over and laid the cool rag over her forehead. Then he took Elizabeth's hand and placed on her stomach. He didn't let go of her hand as he looked long and hard at her face. It was severely flushed red and hot to the touch. He could only imagine how good the wetness of the rag felt against the probably unbearably hot flesh. He ran his hand along her cheek and leaned closer to her face. With selfish impulse to blame, he closed his eyes and let his lips meet hers. It was a long, slow type of kiss, but not one of those sloppy romantic ones. After a minute he opened his eyes and drew away. He noted that Elizabeth's eyelids flickered a few times and then stopped when he moved away. He took in a breath. "Forgive me, Elizabeth." He swiftly turned and marched back up on deck.

In a huff he pulled out the compass and opened it. The needle searched through his thoughts and feelings, but never stopped spinning. Will stared at it frustrated as it continued to spin. "You do not know what you want." The voice sent a chill down his spine and Will nearly jumped. Instead he simply turned around to see Barbossa starring at him with nearly cold eyes. A crooked smirk appeared on the face. Will's brows furrowed and he snapped the still spinning compass shut. "Well I certainly don't want that Jack." Without thinking Will flung the compass away and it hit something hard before ricocheting off and into the water.

-/-/-/- Barbossa -/-/-/-

Barbossa grumbled as he heard a _plump _as the compass splashed through the water. He roared to the edge of the ship and saw the ripples where the compass had just sunk. He flung off his coat and jumped over board, arms outstretched in a dive. He hit the water and shivered at the coldness, but forced his eyes open. He looked around in the bleary water but all he could see were some fish skimming away, and choral that was attached to a jutting rock that came out of the ocean floor. Barbossa started swimming towards the ocean bottom and a glint caught his eye. He turned his head to see the compass sitting on the sand that was puffing up in a cloud. He swam towards it until he could reach it with a finger and grasped it. He would have smiled victoriously had it not been for the cold water surrounding him. He turned back around and followed his trail of bubbles back up towards the surface. But then something pulled him back and he looked to see his foot caught on a rock. He started to panic.

-/-/-/- Will -/-/-/-

Will realized what he had done but truthfully did not care that would not be able to find Jack. _Let him and Elizabeth go to Hell. They can be happy together there. _He thought angrily. Then he saw Barbossa fling himself into the water and rushed to the rails to watch the air bubbles disappear. The other crew members rushed to the railing to see what was going on. The minutes ticked on as Will waited impatiently for a figure to appear near the surface, but he saw no darkening waters at all. _Well, I can't get home without a Captain…_and on that thought he took a deep breath and lunged overboard.

He blinked his eyes open and searched the blurry fuzz of a view for anything that could be Barbossa. Then he saw a trail of bubbles leading down towards the bottom and followed their trail. He saw Barbossa, grasping the compass, sinking down unconscious. Will rushed through the water and pulled Barbossa up towards the surface only to find that something else yanked back down. He looked down to see Barbossa's pant leg caught on a sharp rock. He swam towards the rock and started yanking at the clothing, desperately trying to get it to rip, but to no avail. Will could feel a dizzy feeling taking over his mind as his lungs began burning for air. Using the last of his energy he gave a tremendous yank and heard the cloth shredding in the water. With a new hope he grabbed hold of Barbossa's waist and hauled him up towards the surface of the water. Once there he started gasping for breath. He pulled Barbossa's head up so he could breathe in the air. Barbossa blinked and started swimming on his on. He seemed surprised to see Will helping him up. A rope was thrust out towards them and Will grabbed hold of it. Barbossa did as well and they were hauled up and over the edge of the WAVE RACER.

Gibbs looked uncertainly at Barbossa. "What was that about?" he demanded. Will leaned on the railing for support as he panted. Barbossa held up his hand which was grasping Jack's Compass. Gibbs looked amazed, in a bad way. "All of that for a compass? Not even a properly working one either!" Barbossa could only smile triumphantly at Gibbs. Slowly the crew members waltzed away, still dismayed. Then Barbossa turned to Will. His happy expression changed into a stern, angry one. "Never throw this compass again, boy." Will rolled his eyes, "So that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" Barbossa flung the compass at his stomach and it fell to the floor planks. "Because of you throwing that compass I nearly drowned! So no Mr. Turner, I believe you nearly cost me my life, not saved it." Will picked up the compass and glared at it. "I can't find Jack. I don't want to find him, I never will." Barbossa made an unhappy face. "Give it to me." Will simply held it out to Barbossa and strolled away as if nothing had happened. "Strange lad…" Barbossa muttered.

-/-/-/- Barbossa -/-/-/-

Barbossa shook his head and walked down towards Ms. Swann's resting place, the compass in hand. When he saw how flushed and uncomfortable she looked he felt instant pity. He laid a hand over her forehead and shocked, he pulled it away. The hot flesh was almost too unbearable. How could Elizabeth stand to be in that skin when he couldn't even touch it? Hurriedly he opened the compass and grabbed Elizabeth's limp hand and placed the compass in it. He watched the needle spin until it was pointing to the North West. He took the compass back and put it in his pocket. Again he touched her forehead and again he quickly pulled his hand away, amazed at how hot she was. He sighed and shook his head. He walked back on deck and beckoned Mr. Gibbs, who hurried over. "Yes Captain Barbossa?" Barbossa looked at him concerned, "Ms. Swann is getting much worse, you need to have yourself and someone else on constant watch for her. Mr. Turner is having an emotional breakdown at the moment, so she is your responsibility." Gibbs nodded and rushed off to get a wet rag and Marty did as well. The two crew members rushed under deck to tend to the dying woman. Barbossa walked to his wheel and steered it to follow Jack's course. He smiled when ice chunks came into view in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quite of bit of action in the last chappie? Not really…Barbossa almost drowned and lost his life, but that's not much! Will is going through an emotional breakdown. Jack is hiding a freezing cold iceberg with only his thin clothing for warmth. Elizabeth has bad infections and high fever, and is most likely going to die. Wow…I do much so love to torture everyone possible! XD**

**Disclaimer: -throws a few rocks at a mob- Look I told you already, I own nothing but my nice little ice people tribe! Oh yeah everyone! I own the WAVE RACER too…can't forget about that! **

-/-/- Jack -/-/-

Jack sat, teeth chattering he grasped the sides of his arms as the cool breezes sent chills through his freezing body. His complexion had changed from the normal pirate tan to a ghostly white that showed how cold he truly was. The seal had not returned to surface at the hole inside Jack's dome and he had given up hope it ever would. He grabbed his spear-like piece of ice and angrily thrust it away. The ice hit the far rock-like wall and fell to the ice floor with an unusually high _tick. _

"Will I ever get out of here?" He obviously had said this too loud because, as the dome quieted down, he heard curious voices near to his blocked tunnel. Jack jerked to his feet and tip toed over to his tunnel and listened. The voices, which had been chattering, suddenly ceased and nothing could be heard but Jack's own breath as he frowned wondrously. Cautiously he tapped the ice barrage with his knuckles to hear a solid _thump _noise. Jack pulled his head back, still wondering, when a sharp pointed tip protruded suddenly through the ice barrage, barely missing Jack's luckily moved head. All too soon the voices returned, though now much louder, and more had joined in.

Jack gasped, his shadowed eyes widening, and moved backwards at a quick pace until he was up against the far wall opposite of the one with the spear head. Before him the blocked tunnel's wall crumbled to bits and revealed the tribe of ice people who were grinning as they looked at the startled Jack. The chief, in a dominant manner, strode over to Jack and seized him by his shoulder. "Smart man…so sad we have to kill you." Jack smiled his let's-be-reasonable smile and raised his finger. "Yeah, about that…" He slowly moved around so that he and they Chief had switched places and he was now in between the tribe and the Chief. Jack smiled and continued, "Now, do we really have to…_kill _dear ole Jack?" He took two steps backwards, and the tribe side-stepped, trying to listen in better and the Chief moved to stand beside them again. Chief looked at Jack and held out a hand, "Jack, try not to talk us to death…let's just get this over with." Jack smiled, again, and replied, "Now you see, there's where you're wrong. What is the point of killing me? Why do you even need to kill me? I'm just an old pirate trying to be his way." The tribe and the Chief seemed absorbed in this statement and all looked down at the ice, lost in thought. A few of the tribesmen loosened their grips on their spears and their senses became less keen. Jack smiled, seeing his cue and said rather hurriedly, "Now, all of you, you shall always remember this as the day you almost caught and or killed, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Without warning he turned and bolted out of the ice dome and raced along the path in which the tribe had drug him in the first place. Though far ahead, Jack could hear the agile tribesmen and their Chief close behind and, unfortunately, getting closer.

-/-/- Will -/-/-

After seeing to it that Ms. Swann was taken care of, Captain Barbossa focused all his attention on the icy waters that came complete with huge masses of ice floating about. He kept his eye out for a solid looking ice mass that could be inhabited by the huge Kraken, which he had seen no signs of so far.

Will had watched Barbossa out of pure boredom, and was dreading the oncoming appearance of Jack, as he knew they were getting closer upon seeing the ice masses in the water. Will had been in a deep depression that was ever deepening. He had lost all his anger and had replaced it with sorrow and despair. They would never find Jack, and if they did he would be dead or worse. Without finding Jack alive and helpful Elizabeth would die. And when Elizabeth died, Will knew that he too would pass on, out of existence.

Barbossa agitatedly glanced over his shoulder and glared at Will. "Mr. Turner, stop yer sulking around and make some use of yerself!" Will only sighed and replied, "What's the point?" Barbossa gaped and rolled his eyes. "Never mind ye!"

Mr. Gibbs noticed Will's lack of enthusiasm and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Will…I know yer…a little depressed at the moment but…" Will glanced up and met Gibbs' eyes to reply, "A little depressed? Just a little? Mr. Gibbs…need I point out I'm spiraling down a tunnel of deep despair, which leads to none other than the dark and gloomy depths of Hell itself?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said, "I was just going to ask if you needed a sleeping pill to settle yer nerves young Turner."

Will sighed as Gibbs walked off. What was the point of living? Why should he go on at all? Was there some hidden purpose that he had no knowledge of whatsoever?

"Look!" The voice of Marty stopped everyone's actions and or thoughts and everyone rushed to go and see what was about. Will peered out over the WAVE RACER'S rails and looked on, awestruck, at what he saw. On the shores of huge icy mass, there were a bunch of people dressed in an uncivilized manner, and they were all chasing after none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

-/-/- Davy Jones -/-/-

"Now!" Davy's command sounded over everything going on as the Flying Dutchman reared up out of the cold Ocean to see the scene before them. Jack had obviously met the carnivorous people of the arctic world, and unluckily the bumbling moron members of his so called loyal crew had found their way to him as well. With a flick of the finger, Davy Jones sent members of his crew off to take care of the tribe people. The members easily did away with the now lifeless tribesmen and their Chief. Davy Jones then turned his attention to the Captain who he needed to deal with. He pulled out his telescope, but had to stop dead in his actions to turn and see yet another ship sailing up.

-/-/- James Norrington -/-/-

After pretending to give Davy Jones' heart to Lord Beckett, James had snuck it out of his office and hi-jacked a ship to go in search of Jones and Sparrow. He didn't know what he was thinking when he handed over his most prized gambling chip over to Beckett. Of course that scum of man wouldn't help him regain any honor whatsoever!

So now here he was, with Jones' heart safe at hand, ready to be rid of him once and for all. James' ship pulled up next to the Dutchman where he calmly walked aboard and stared the ruthless Captain in the eye. "Jones, dear old legend, I do believe your time on the planet is up." Jones furrowed his brows, glanced at Jack, who was wading into the icy waters, headed for the WAVER RACER, which he had recognized his crew mates on. James noticed this and smiled. "No, Jones. He doesn't have your precious heart. But I'm sure he appreciates you taking care of those…tribe people." Jones spat and grumbled, "You mean we chased after that Captain for nothing?" James nodded, "Afraid so. But…now I can take care of something important."

In one swift move James pulled out a sack that seemed to be slightly moving in and out. The eyes of Jones appeared as if they would pop out as he stared on. James grinned and from his sheath pulled out a dagger and held it up to the thumping bag. "Any last requests?" Jones was about to signal one of the crew members to attack but he was too late. James had seen that move coming and went ahead to proceed in piercing the heart of Davy Jones, which beated a few more times before ceasing. Jones reached up a finger, but when he looked at it seemed to fall away in powdery gusts. He stared in horror as the powdery dust overtook his whole arm and continued until he was nothing but a pile of black dust. James looked on as the whole crew disintegrated into powdery piles of black dust. The Flying Dutchman began to rattle as a huge rush of waves flew up over it's decks and huge tentacles waved through the air above. James started and moved away to look up as the tentacles fell away into black dust, just like the crew and Jones had done. Sensing what would come next; James rushed back towards his own ship and leapt aboard just in time. Behind him the Flying Dutchman blew away in gusts which, when they stopped, let the black dust fall onto the waves and sink below the ocean surface. James smiled and told his first mate to sail over to the WACE RACER.

-/-/- Jack -/-/-

Upon seeing the scene of black dust Jack felt a flood of relief ace through him. Jones was gone along with his dreaded Beastie. Jack had swum over to the WAVE RACER where Gibbs had hauled him aboard and he had observed the scene. Jack looked at his left hand to see the Black mark fading away and the normal color of his hand returning. Jack turned around, grinning, and came face to face with Barbossa. Wordlessly, Jack only smiled and waved at the figure who was only inches away. Barbossa gave a crooked smile and held out his hand, "Welcome, Jack." Gibbs walked over and thrust of warm blanket over Jack's shoulders. Marty said, "Norrington approaching!" Jack turned and smiled as the man's ship stopped beside their's and he stepped onboard. Jack tipped his head, not knowing what else to do. James also appeared to be at a loss for words and only offered his hand. James walked past Jack and over to Will, who was slumped on top of a rum barrel and just glaring at Jack. Not even noticing Will's glare Jack rushed over and called out, "Rum! Sweet rum!" A cup, thrust by Gibbs, was caught in mid-air by Jack and he held it under the barrel and let the rum pour out into the cup, which he drank in one easy gulp.

Will stood up, waiting for the question he was expecting very soon. After finishing off another four cups of rum Jack shook his head and felt refreshed. That's when it hit him. He was before Will, the very competition in which his heart needed to fight off. And by the look on the man's face, Jack assumed he knew about everything. So, keeping certain facts in the past he asked, "Where is…ah…where is Ms. Swann?" Will smiled his fake smile and nodded, "Well actually she's below deck." Will looked off at the location where the Flying Dutchman had sunk just moments ago and looked hard at Norrington. "You do realize my father was aboard that ship do you not?" James could only bow his head, in a manner saying he was sorry. Will sighed and nodded. Jack, not even listening to the question asked, "Why is Elizabeth under deck?" Will's nostrils barely flared and he replied, "Dying. That's what she's doing under deck."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so the last chappie's summary is basically that Barbossa found Jack, Jones has been slaughtered by James Norrington, who has returned from Lord Beckett's clutch and Jack has partially faced Will. I hope this chappie will be enough to sustain your interests…that may be hard after so much that happened in the last chappie! XD**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada…bla bla bla…don't own it…gotcha…nope, not mine at all…except for a few small details….hmm, like the entire PLOT! XD lol**

-/-/- Will -/-/-

Will stared coldly into Jack's eyes. After dreading the moment for so long it had finally come and he was face to face with his worst enemy, even if Jack didn't know he was the enemy. He saw the faint and brief look of worry course through Jack's eyes when Will mentioned the words 'Elizabeth' and 'dying' in the same sentence. It pained him in jealousy. How dare Jack even think about loving Elizabeth the slightest bit! He didn't deserve her one bit. He had nothing to offer her, except maybe rum and an enchanted compass. Jack spoke, not even hinting that he noticed the slightest bit of contempt from the man in front of him. "Under deck? So Elizabeth is under the deck of a…" here he paused to look over the ship, "…a commandeered ship that you stole from Tortuga in hoped of finding me?" Will raised an eyebrow in an annoyed manner, not in the mood for Jack's interesting way of thinking things out. "Yeah, that's just about it." Jack nodded, moving his lips in a circular motion. "And she is…_dying _under the deck of the ship in which you commandeered in hoped of finding me?" Will rolled his eyes and nodded.

James walked forward, also a bit irritated at the Captain's sudden interest in Elizabeth. "Oh, just go down to her before you get all mushy about it." Obviously Norrington had said the wrong thing for all the men on the ship turned to look at Jack in an awed way. He only grinned, tapping his fingers together, and took a few sidesteps, towards the stairs leading under deck, and then bolted down to avoid the uncomfortable gazes that were being thrown at him. Will looked after the pirate as he nearly stumbled down the stairs in a rushed maneuver of steps. He wanted to go and never let Jack see Elizabeth again, but then she would die and he knew it. He sighed, leapt off of the rum barrel he had been perched on, and walked towards the bow of the ship to look out at the sun's pattern on the waves as they rolled by in a slow, peaceful rhythm,

-/-/- Jack -/-/-

Jack suppressed a relieved sigh as he faltered down the stairs which always seemed to be in the way. The sight of everyone staring at him replayed through his mind and he grimaced. Couldn't a pirate fall for a girl without being thought of as a sap? He supposed that most people just never thought that he of all the pirates could be the one to fall in love.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped to regain control of his steps and brushed his coat off, suddenly realizing how cold he still was. He had almost forgotten why he had come down here in the first place when his eyes began roaming around the room and locked on the nearly limp figure of a body that appeared to be tortured by heat. His jaw slightly dropped as he realized Will hadn't been lying about Elizabeth dying. All other thoughts flooded away into nothingness as he slowly approached the sleeping woman in distress.

His eyes lost all trace of his usual humorous sense and turned to a look of seriousness and worry, lots of worry. Automatically his right hand moved out towards Elizabeth and was placed on her chest where he could feel the very slow rising and falling motion of her breathing. He removed it after realizing just how bad her condition really was. He placed the same hand on her forehead and he tried as hard as he could not to jerk it away as the heat radiated through his palm in a way so painful he just couldn't bear it. Slowly he removed it and sighed. He gazed at Elizabeth's expressionless face as she lay unconscious. He had never felt so much pain before, seeing her like this. She was dying right before him, yet he could do nothing. As he gazed he noticed that her eyelashes flickered for a split second and hope soared through him as he watched on intently. Slowly her eyes opened until they were narrow slits in which blood streaks covered every part of them as they gazed up into Jack's own eyes. As their gazes locked the longing spark overtook Jack and he could only be depressed when Elizabeth suddenly lost her energy and her eyes shut closed again. Jack sighed and took her hand in his own. "I'm here…I'm here." He felt the slightest bit of pressure from her hand as he held it, and knew that just being with Elizabeth seemed to help her more than any amount of cool rags, or a certain young man ever did.

-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-

Elizabeth walked down a path that lit up as she walked down it and the rest was swallowed in complete darkness. She was lost in a place of oblivion where nothing existed and what did would last not long in this sort of place. With every passing moment the darkness seemed to suck more and more of her energy away until she was sure she would drop down and die. She wanted to give up so badly because of the pain it caused her.

But suddenly a world of light flashed around her and she blinked in shock. She looked around and found that she was in a familiar looking area, and a very familiar face was looking at her. She wanted to reach out to the face, for it gave her hope and the darkness had stopped sucking away her energy. This face brought her comfort and strength. She found a reason to keep trying, to not give up. This face was not like all the others. And when she heard the voice it composed it was different. Most of the voices she had been hearing had no meaning what so ever. They had no hope in them for her. But upon hearing this voice she could tell this voice hoped for her, cared for her in a way no other ever could. This voice was her reason to live, and she knew it.

But just when she was sure she would escape the dark interior of her empty mind, the darkness started fading back in the corners of her precious vision. The face was fading away and she needed the face, she needed it to live! How could she go on if the darkness continued to continue? The darkness finally overtook all of her vision and she was lost once again in the world of hopeless doubt. But then she felt something at her side. The pressure of loving touch sent joy through her mind as she wandered endlessly in a world she had been so sure she could never escape. But this hand gave her hope. True, she couldn't survive in the dark world that her mind had created for her much longer, but now that her comfort, her reason, had been found, she could make it. She had to make it, for the reason.

-/-/- Jack -/-/-

After an hour of clutching Elizabeth's hand he decided he needed to go and help out on deck. He had to tear his eyes away from her as he walked up the stairs. On deck the crew was just standing around and chatting, as if they had been waiting for something. When he stepped on deck, everyone stared at Jack again. He grinned and looked around. Suddenly a fairly large figure stood in front of him. Jack smiled as Barbossa grinned at him expectantly. "So, Captain, what are your orders?" Jack looked around at everyone and decided that he needed to get Elizabeth to a doctor, but not exactly reveal why to anyone. "Well, I suppose Mr. Turner will be needing to get back to Port Royal…." Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "What are your instructions on the subject of Ms. Swann?" Jack grinned, showing his teeth, and quickly closed his mouth again. "Well…she _is _in urgent need of a doctor…which can be found in Port Royal." Will's masculine figure appeared and he objected. "Captain Sparrow, if you take us to Port Royal you will be arrested, along with myself, Ms. Swann, and Mr. Norrington by a certain man who goes by the name of Lord Beckett." Jack frowned, his plan ruined. He had completely forgotten about the authorities. He could take them to Tortuga, but there was most likely not a sober doctor in that city at all. Then the idea sprang to mind. "Ah, well…we don't have a destination for now. Hoist anchors!" Barbossa raised another eyebrow. Jack grinned, "Hoist anchors meaning…drop them…into the…water…for goodness sakes men! We're staying here tonight!" Barbossa had a wave of under standing overtake him and the crew broke into action. Jack smiled. Now, he had a lady to save.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, lots of reviews! XD I am finally ready to post this next chappie, now you all can see what Jack's great idea was at the ending of the previous chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…actually I own the plot, the WAVE RACER, and the tribe of hooligans.**

-/-/- Will -/-/-

After busying himself with a few chores aboard the stationary ship, Will was once again lost in his depression and jealousy. Would he never be able to hold Elizabeth in his arms and have her love him in return again? He knew the answer to this question in his heart, but he could not bring himself to believe it. Once Elizabeth was well again he would persue her once more, like he did before he had ever met the notorious Captain, or seen the Black Pearl.

An understanding hand rested upon Will's shoulder as he gazed subconsciously at the waters below. He didn't bother to look over to see who it was, he didn't care as long as it wasn't Jack Sparrow.

"You'll be alright in the end." The voice seemed vaguely familiar but William couldn't figure out whom it belonged to, and for that reason he glanced over his shoulder to see James Norrington's eyes drifting over the water. "I could never be alright with what has begun." He retorted, returning his own gaze back to the ocean.

James moved over so that he was standing beside Will and they both had their arms stretched over the WAVE RACER'S rails. James didn't reply at first, as though he was picking his words out wisely. "Will, I know how you feel about Elizabeth, because I have been down that road as well. And I will tell you right now that there is probably no man on the face of the earth who, given enough time to get to know her, couldn't fall in love with her. Of course not all of those men could have her affections in return. It so happens that we are among the lot that is rejected. For all we know she could get over Jack Sparrow as well."

Will turned to face Norrington's experienced eyes and stated, "Do you know that she thinks of him every minute? Do you know how hard it is to be around her when you know she'll never feel the same way?" Norrington's eyes seemed pained for a slight second but he quickly averted his gaze. Will suddenly realized he _did _know the feelings he was having. "Unfortunately Mr. Turner I do know what you're going through. I have been through it. And I am past it. You will survive; it's just a matter of lasting until the sparks die down. The time will come when, when you see her, you won't feel the pain, or betrayal. You'll merely see someone whom you once loved and now know that someone else is out there, waiting for you." After saying this Norrington wiped an eye, trying to hide the motion from Will, and started away. Will didn't wholly believe James' comment and he turned to ask him, "When _you _look at her do _you _feel betrayed still?" Instead of an answer Will only received a glance of sorrow thrown at him as Norrington sauntered away.

-/-/- Jack -/-/-

Jack leaned up against the Captain's cabin's doorway, feeling quite guilty. He hadn't meant to, but he had overheard Will and Norrington's conversation as he walked by. It made he think about everything Elizabeth seemed to be giving up…for him. He had never even imagined she might think about him for hours at a time, or daydream of him, and love him so passionately as the two men had described. It made him feel warm inside, to know that someone was truly accepting him for the first time.

He blinked and turned around to grab the soaked rag he had laid down when hearing his name mentioned. After re-cooling it again he made his way down under the deck to Elizabeth's sleeping figure. He gently laid the rag over her forehead and smiled as he looked down upon her flushed face.

"Captain, Captain!" Jack jerked his head to look at the stairway where Marty's miniature figure shadowed the wood as he scurried down. "Yes, mate?" Jack asked, quickly pulling his hand away from the cool rag that he had been holding in place on Elizabeth's forehead. Marty's excited expression seemed of joy, not fear and as he spoke Jack also became excited, "It's the Pearl! The Pearl!" The two men rushed back on-deck to see the whole crew leaning over the railing and gawking wide-eyed at the marvelous ship with Black Sails that was before them. Jack looked over the Pearl to find she looked better than ever before and when he saw who was at the Captain's wheel he could only stand in awe.

Ole Bootstrap himself was steering the Pearl up aside the WACE RACER carefully. As it edged in place Will leapt aboard the Pearl and wasted no time in embracing his father emotionally. Jack made his way to the front of the crew and smiled welcomingly at the friend before him.

"How did you survive?" Will questioned and everyone wanted to hear what was to be said. Bootstrap chuckled and simply replied, "I wasn't present at the time of misfortune. But when I returned I found that everyone of doom was gone, even Davy Jones himself. Then I saw the two ships that were anchored over here I knew who it was and fetched the Black Pearl for Captain Jack here." Bootstrap beckoned with his hand for Jack to board the Pearl, and he eagerly did. He looked over every detail to find everything in perfect condition, to his pure liking.

The whole crew transferred their belongings, which did not consist of many things, over to the Pearl. Jack saw to it himself that Elizabeth was carefully transported into the guest's cabin of the Pearl and made sure she wasn't harmed in any way possible. By the time all of this was completed Will and Bootstrap had been able to talk about things for a while, and they now approached Jack to tell him of their plans.

Jack was sorting rum bottles in his cabin when he heard the hollow knocking at his door. He answered it to see Will at the entrance. Will waltzed right in without asking permission and made himself at home. "Alright then…" Jack prompted, slightly annoyed at being interrupted from his intense rum sorting.

"Jack, My father and I have been discussing things." Will started. When Jack seemed not the slightest bit interested he continued on, "Well, I've decided that…since…well, since Elizabeth and…you…anyways…I've decided that I don't need to just hang around all the time with only pain here." Upon hearing Will's uncomfortable statement Jack's interest was peeked and he flicked his finger, signaling Will to continue.

Will sighed and said, "I'm going to leave with my father." Jack tried to fake a disappointed look and unconvincingly said, "Oh, well your presence will be greatly missed by all who inhabit this ship. By all means, take the… the WAVE RACER is it? Yes, take the WACE RACER and be on your way." He flashed a quick, smirky grin and continued with his rum.

Will seemed a bit flustered and simply walked out the door where Bootstrap was waiting. Jack waited until he was sure they were gone before poking his head out of his cabin to the see the WAVE RACER sailing away. Hardly to his surprise did he happen to also see Norrington boarding his own ship. Their eyes locked and Norrington waved his hand in farewell as he let his ship begin to drift off. Jack smiled and waved in return.

Now he had but one thing left to do.

He walked to the guest cabin door, which was located only a few feet away from the Captain's cabin, and open the door open to peer in. There was only the light from a candle that illuminated the room where he saw Elizabeth in the soft, comfy bed. He smiled and, shutting the door behind him, walked over to her figure. His eyes searched all her pockets looking for any lumps, which gave away the object he was looking for. There! He grinned and reached carefully into the pocket and pulled out the figure, which he held up triumphantly. It was a small glass bottle that contained powdery dust substances within. He pulled the cork out of the top of the bottle and let some of the powder spill out onto his palm. He then gently let the powder slip through his fingers, which were positioned over Elizabeth's infected wound. As soon as the powder made skin contact the dark redness seemed to become a shade lighter. Jack smiled and grabbed the glass of water that had been placed on Elizabeth's nightstand by Gibbs.

He emptied the rest of the bottle's contents into the glass and sloshed the water around to mix it together. Then he held the rim of the glass to Elizabeth's pink lips and slowly directed the water into her mouth. Her throat automatically swallowed the water down until there was none left. Jack smiled and said. "Tia's dirt and dust are both very helpful." And with that said he stood gazing at Elizabeth as her flush face began to pale and the glow of life returned to her face. And he waited even longer, until her eyelids began to flicker and blink open.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally we can all get back to the story, chappie 11 that is! I just finished my Book report, so I have all the time in the world! Here you go then!**

-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-

Slowly Elizabeth could feel the world around her becoming more tangible. The darkness that had been consuming her was fading hastily away, making Elizabeth stronger with every passing minute. Finally her sense of sight was returning to her and she blinked away the last bits of darkness from her world.

"Jack?" Jack, whom had temporarily turned his head to look at the candle's light now suddenly jerked his head back to look at Elizabeth for the first time since she had set his doom in place. Elizabeth couldn't believe she was finally looking into Jack's eyes again; she couldn't believe he was actually with her after so long a time. She felt Jack's hand grasp her own comfortingly. Against her will she felt a tear spring to her eyes and tried painstakingly to blink it away. Jack noticed this and gently reached over to wipe the tear off of her eye lash.

"Jack, I _am _sorry." Elizabeth managed just as more tears threatened to roll down her slightly pink cheeks. Jack sighed understandingly and tried to sooth the pitiful creature before him. "I know…" He softly said and before she knew it, she was being cradled in his arms. Jack's touch alone made Elizabeth feel better, and slowly the tears subsided. After a few moment's time she slowly pulled away and rested her head on the pillow again, the candle light illuminating her face, making her tear stained cheeks glow in the darkness of the room. Jack smiled sweetly and put his hand on her forehead. "Your fever has gone down." For a moment Elizabeth could see the longing in his gaze, and thought he would for sure move down and kiss her, but no. Jack took in a small breath, regaining control of himself, and Elizabeth watched as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. He slowly turned his head and, still smiling, said, "Get some rest." She smiled in return and after watching him open the door and disappear onto the deck outside, she rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, allowing darkness to claim her once more. Except this darkness wasn't the consuming type that ate and ate at you until there was nothing left, it was the type that allowed your mind to rest and ponder. And she actually felt happy, and was able to relax after a long period of tension.

-/-/- Jack -/-/-

Taking a big deep breath as he walked into the airy breeze of sunset, Jack felt very relieved. Elizabeth was finally coming back to life, and soon she would be able to leave the dreaded confinement of a bed. Jack knew he would hate it if he had to spend such a long amount of time in a bed with nothing to but close his eyes and sleep the days away. Subconsciously reaching for his bottle of rum, Jack gazed out at the sea, calming his flying mind. Upon seeing Elizabeth's eyes Jack hadn't imagined that so many emotions could come to mind at once; it was overwhelming. He hadn't been sure how to react until he saw the tear in her eyes. Then he knew she needed to be comforted and loved more than anything else.

Out on the horizon Jack could see clouds swirling lazily over the sinking orange sun. The calmed him more than even the rum could. As he gazed out over the sea he could see a few sea gulls flying along, two of them side-by-side, the tips of their wings nearly touching after each fluent flap. Seeing thus made a smile appear on Jack's face as he slowly turned and walked towards his cabin.

**Next Day**

-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-

Once Elizabeth woke up she simply found her darkened room too dull and boring to stay in. If she could hardly stand one minute after waking up how would she last the whole pointless day? So she slowly leaned forward and swung her feet over the side of the twin sized bed to feel the cold wooden planks beneath her bare feet. The cold sent a shiver up her spine and she shuddered slightly before standing the rest of the way up, yet only to stagger on her unstable feet and fall uselessly back down onto her bed. Surprised at how much balance control she had lost she tried to get up once again, and swayed a little before steadying herself. Excitedly she headed for the door and turned the knob. She walked out onto the deck where the morning air greeted her. Smiling joyously she threw up her hands and spun around a few times, breathing in the coolness.

"Elizabeth?" The voice caused to her to stop abruptly and she quickly turned around, trying to hide the embarrassment that was showing on her face. Her eye brows crinkled up a bit. "Will? I thought…I thought you had left? From what I have heard…" Will flashed a charming smile and stepped nearer to her. "I know…and I did leave. But…I had to come back." Refraining from smiling, Elizabeth frankly introduced the question, "Why?" At seeing her cold glare, Will's smile subsided and some of his self confidence vanished. "I just…had to see you again."

Elizabeth sighed at how selfish Will was being. He was going to put her through more pain just so he could once again try to change her mind when it was already set stiffly into place. "Will…it's over between us. We're through. I already explained everything to you once before; don't make me do it again." She paused to look down, summoning more of her precious strength, "Just leave, Will…" She pleaded before him so. Will tried to keep a straight face as he nodded, and turned around. But suddenly he turned back around and looked long and hard at Elizabeth.

"How could you do this to me? For all this time too…How could you just lead me on for all this time Elizabeth? Did you not love me? I mean…" He stopped for a split second as anger boiled in his eyes, "Tell me, Elizabeth, how _do_ you sleep at night?"

"Mr. Turner." The deep authoritive voice startles both Will and Elizabeth and they both jerked to the side to see Jack Sparrow throwing a cold look at Will, whom had been verbally attacking the already down Elizabeth. Will's jaw dropped slightly askew but he quickly pulled it back up. Elizabeth only grinned ever so slightly at the now embarrassed Will. Jack took another step closer before continuing.

"Mr. Turner, I do believe your ship has sailed. We both know a human man can't swim as fast as a ship can sail." Will raised an eyebrow and glanced out at the sea where only waves swayed softly over eachother. Jack smirked, "That was figurative speech, Will." Will only glared before giving Elizabeth a hateful look and walking away. Elizabeth watched, quite amused, as Will hopped aboard the WAVE RACER, which had been anchored beside the Pearl all the while, and then the ship slowly, moved away through the water.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth with his cocky grin still shining and she let a laugh escape her. "Nicely said." She managed afterwards. Jack chuckled softly and stepped closer to her. "Ms. Swann, I think you are supposed to be in bed rest at the moment." Elizabeth sighed. "But it's so dreadful in that cooped up little place you call a bedroom." Jack used his finger to pull her chin up so that she was looking him straight in the eye. "I don't care how dreadful it is Elizabeth. I don't want you getting sick again." Elizabeth smiled again and slowly she leaned in closer. "Fine then. I'll actually take care of myself." Just as he was about to reply, Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss and then strolled away. Jack blinked as he watched her go and then let a grin play at the corner of his lips. Grinning even bigger he pulled out his rum bottle and took a swig, feeling lighter than a feather.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm bad, huh. I just had to make you all wait forever…well technically it's not forever, or else I wouldn't be updating at this very moment! Yeah! But anyways…I'm sad to say this, because this has been the most fun story to write, but…this is the _last _chappie. –cries- It's been a fun ride.**

**-/-/-/-/- Jack -/-/-/-/-**

_So…what happens now? Is it all just going to end happily, like a fairy tale? _Jack wondered and wondered about this as he stood. Will was gone, he had gotten the girl, and the Pearl too. It seemed like a pretty nice ending to his latest adventure; except one thing. Jack Sparrow almost never had a happy ending. He wasn't completely sure he was living in reality. Perhaps this whole event had been a dream created by his colorful imagination. That thought made him shudder; but it was quite possible. How could Elizabeth, a mature yet young adult who had been taught the perfections of being a lady, ever choose a rum-drinking scalawag over a profitable blacksmith who actually had something to offer?

_Well, if it is a dream, a might as well enjoy it until I wake up. Besides, there's rum! _Jovially he gripped his rum bottle and let the liquor flow down his throat.

"I feel absolutely high!" Jack turned around to see Elizabeth performing a unique, somewhat bizarre, sequence of spins and turns. "You don't hide that very well." He grinned as she stopped, put her hands on her hips, and mockingly looked insulted. "I have no reason to try to hide it. Everything's perfect!" Jack sighed and looked back out at the sea. He seemed to be doing a lot more gazing at the sea than rum drinking in his cabin these days. Was he going soft? "What's the matter Jack?" Elizabeth walked over to him, and looked out at the sea as well, sunlight flashing off of her sparkling eyes. "I just don't want to wake up." He said grimly.

Elizabeth laughed. "You're not even asleep!" Jack replied evenly. "I'm not sure about that…first of all, I got the girl. How often does that happen? And second of all…there's rum…I always have rum when I'm asleep."

Elizabeth smirked. "You always have rum when you're awake too, come to think of it. Besides! If you've never gotten the girl in real life, that's because you were waiting for the perfect one to come along."

Jack faced her. "But that she has, everything is so surreal…it's like I'm going to wake up any minute and find myself at your wedding as a guest." Elizabeth frowned. "I don't think you're drinking enough rum. I haven't seen you think this hard…ever!" She quickly put her hand to his forehead. "You don't even have fever…strange…very strange." Jack finally gave in to his personality and laughed.

"Just stop worrying." Jack frowned again. "It's just so hard. I don't want to lose you to my imagination again." Elizabeth smiled softly. "Then I promise that when you wake up, I won't say 'I do' to Will, and I'll come and give you a kiss." Jack laughed happily.

"I suppose I should enjoy this ride then." Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Well, that would be the logical thing to do, if you ask me." "Yes…that's why I'll go ahead and ask you." He took a breath and got down on one knee. Elizabeth gasped, realizing what was going on.

"Elizabeth Swann, would you do the honor of marrying me?" Elizabeth grinned. "I can't believe you have to ask, fool!" They both laughed and then Jack stood back up and they danced. It wasn't the slow romantic dance, but the happy rushed type that lasted about five seconds.

**-/-/-/-/- Elizabeth -/-/-/-/-**

"That's tight enough!" Anna-Maria shrugged and stepped back, admiring the beautiful white gown Elizabeth had on. Elizabeth turned around, watching her reflection in the mirror. "Does it look alright?" Anna-Maria sighed. "For the millionth time, yes!" Elizabeth sighed with a smile. Anna-Maria had graciously agreed to be her bridesmaid when Jack had announced the marriage to the crew. Elizabeth had found it quite amusing when Mr. Gibbs accused Jack of going soft. No one had ever thought that Jack could fall in love, even less get married! Elizabeth hadn't been sure it was true herself, until she reminded herself by looking at her engagement ring.

"Hurry up pet, you're going to be late!" Elizabeth jumped back to the present. "Of course!" She scurried on her tip-toes as the uncomfortable heels made her legs harder to balance on. Across the Pearl's deck, and finally at the door of the kitchen was where she stopped. Anna-Maria, who had been following, now moved ahead and walked in first, as all bridesmaids do. Elizabeth waited until she was sure that the other woman had finished the walk down the aisle and then walked in.

The crewmembers' eyes all seemed dazzled by her beauty as she walked with her bouquet in hand. She seemed so nervous! Her eyes finally rested on Jack, positioned in front of the preacher, and looking at her with a smile. She suddenly felt calm and assured. She had always imagined that Will would be the man whom she said I do to, but this seemed much better than that ending to her. She was sure Jack had never realized what he had to offer her, but she knew what it was. A life of adventure, and a little loving on the side, but mainly just knowing their passions could never die out of boredom made her confident about the whole idea of marrying Captain Jack Sparrow.

Finally her walk was over and she stood beside Jack, listening to the corny hired preacher. He kept getting all the lines wrong and mixed up, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. Finally Elizabeth interrupted him. "Can we just get on with it?" She grinned and looked at Jack. "I do." Jack nodded, "I do…too." He smiled and then, before the preacher could say it, they kissed. It was applauded by laughter and applause, but mostly laughter.

"This is most definitely the best rum I have ever tasted!" Jack declared as he sat besides Elizabeth at the bar. "Agreed." Elizabeth replied, taking a sip of her own rum.

"The perfect way to end this story, or dream, or whatever you want to call this!" Jack said. "Amen!" Elizabeth cried. They were both a little drunk at the time. Mr. Gibbs chipped in. "You could never end an adventure with Jack Sparrow without rum. Just impossible it tis." Everyone laughed.

"Jack," "Yes love?" "Thanks." Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks for everything. The adventures…just everything." Jack grinned. "An adventure with Jack is more than you bargained for isn't it?" Elizabeth smiled in return. "Definitely more than I expected…but worth it."

"Gosh dangit!" Everyone turned to Pintel who stood griping at the corner of the room. "I don't know what happened, but…ugh!" Jack walked over and looked down horrified. Everyone paused, waiting to hear what was the matter. Jack turned around, mortified. "Where's the rum?"


End file.
